


Glorious Technicolour

by alittlebriton



Series: Shadowhunters Codas [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Coda for How Are Thou Fallen, Ep: S2E07, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, First Time, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: “Hi,” Magnus says, moving closer and smiling softly like he knows what’s going on in Alec’s head, running his thumb over one of Alec’s eyebrows and cradling his jaw. “Are you ok?”Alec swallows and nods, fingers splayed over Magnus’ ribs as he takes a shuddering breath at the contact. It takes a little while for the words to come, and when they do his voice is low and thick. “I never. I didn’t think I could have this.”Missing scene from the end of S2E07, How Are Thou Fallen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time fic in a way that hopefully fits the way these two are growing without it feeling rushed. Why yes, I have opinions on How Are Thou Fallen.
> 
> Unbeta'd cos I wanted to post it before S2E08 so please shout if the tenses go crazy.

He has just about enough brain to close Magnus’ bedroom door behind him with his heel, his fingers still intent on his buttons before inspiration hits him and he simply pushes his hands up inside Magnus’ Henley.

Alec is not ashamed of the noise he makes into Magnus’ mouth.

He’s only slightly ashamed of the way his fingers must feel on Magnus’ skin – rough and callused because, hey, he’s an archer and that’s what happens – and for some reason he thinks that must be the reason Magnus steps away. It’s only a tiny step but his palms are steel on Alec’s chest and Alec drops his hands from Magnus’ skin immediately.

 “I’m sorry, my ha-“ he gets out before he’s silenced by Magnus shaking his head. “No, no, it’s not that. Alexander.” Magnus takes a breath and Alec deflates a little more because he knows the different variations of ‘Alexander’ by now and this one is the one where Magnus is patient and wise and he, Alec, has fucked up in some way he didn’t know he could fuck up in. 

“Just. Slow down for one second.” Magnus draws another deep breath and looks at him with eyes that give nothing away and a pinked mouth that Alec couldn’t stop staring at.

“Do you… not want me?” Alec says slowly, his brow drawing together, and is mollified by Magnus shaking his head with wide eyes.

“Of course I do. But. The sex step. It’s a step. It’s a _leap_. And we haven’t discussed… anything.”

 Alec lifts one shoulder in a half-shrug. “I just. Want. You. To touch you. I.” So hard to put into words, the desire that’s been bubbling under his skin like an itch he can’t reach,  paths of flame and a stomach of fire. It seemed so simple on the way over. He could stop thinking and just act. He simply _wants_ , and he knows it’s right.

“And I want you to touch me. And believe me, angel, I want to touch you too.” Magnus expression lightens and he bends back slightly and tilts in the way he does when he wants Alec to kiss him. Alec has learned this in the past week. Well, he’s fairly certain Magnus was doing this for a while but now Alec is on board with what this means, so that’s good.

And this _is_ good, Magnus surging up to kiss him, his hands winding around Alec’s waist, so Alec tries again, his hands tentatively sliding up Magnus’ sides, feeling the compact strength of him, the fluid shift of muscles as Magnus moves closer.

“So that’s what we’ll do. Tonight. We’ll explore.” Magnus raises one eyebrow as he breaks the kiss and holds Alec’s gaze. “Each other,” he adds to make himself clear. “It’s part of the sex step. A glorious, messy, fun part, and then we can think about the other parts of the sex step some other time.” There is a smile threatening the curve of his mouth, and Alec can’t help but smile back in response, his shoulders relaxing for what feels like the first time all evening. 

“Yeah, ok.”

It’s about as eloquent as Alec can manage with Magnus looking at him like that.

“Good,” Magnus nods, and yanks Alec’s top off over his head in one smooth motion.

Alec blinks at him then breaks out in laughter, kissing him messily before trying to mirror the action but getting Magnus’ top caught in his necklaces, which only makes the both of them laugh harder.

“Hang on.” Magnus snaps his fingers and his necklaces are gone, along with his rings, and Alec can look at him, the broadness of his shoulders and the power of his arms and he only just resists the urge to pinch himself. Not a dream. Actually happening. He can talk about what he _wants_ to this man, ask him if he can have the things he’s thought about in his room, while Jace was chasing girls and everyone was chasing Izzy and he had to look after them both which never left time for him, and oh god Alec doesn’t have to pretend. Ever. Again.

It’s like his wildest fantasies from the age of fifteen have come true. He’s not sure he’s not dreaming. He’s fairly sure he’s not breathing.

“Hi,” Magnus says, moving closer and smiling softly like he knows what’s going on in Alec’s head, running his thumb over one of Alec’s eyebrows and cradling his jaw. “Are you ok?”

Alec swallows and nods, fingers splayed over Magnus’ ribs as he takes a shuddering breath at the contact. It takes a little while for the words to come, and when they do his voice is low and thick. “I never. I didn’t think I could have this.”

 Magnus gets those crinkles in between his eyebrows that he sometimes does when Alec says what’s on his mind without filtering them first.  “ _Alexander_.” That tone means he’s done something right.

“You have me. No matter what goes on in this room. Tonight or any other night.”

Alec nods minutely and coaxes his hands away from Magnus’ sides, feeling the warmth of his skin, smoothing over his shoulder blades to cup the back of Magnus’ neck. Alec kisses him, softer this time, reassuring kisses until they aren’t, his tongue flicking to catch the bow of Magnus’ mouth more boldly.

“But I also get to _have_ you, right?”

He’s rewarded with one of Magnus’ rare wide smiles. “Yes, Alexander.” Magnus steps back. “Now take off your pants.”

He blinks and laughs, feeling lighter than he has in the past few days, bending to unzip his boots and dragging them off. Socks next, flying behind him and then he’s standing there, unbuttoning his jeans, his lower lip caught between his teeth unconsciously, wriggling out of the denim, watching Magnus watch him. 

Alec is very, very aware he’s hard in his boxers in front of his boyfriend, and his boyfriend’s eyes are shining like it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

Oh, he could get used to this.

He stops Magnus as his fingers undo the button of his own pants, moving back into his space.

“Wait. I want to. Let me.”

Alec gently pushes Magnus back until he’s sitting on his bed, and he crouches to pull off Magnus’ boots, sending them in a clatter to join his own. Magnus is watching him in silence with a gaze that’s just a shade too hungry to be fond.

When he reaches to undo his pants, Magnus raises a hand to trace the shape of his collarbone.

“You’re beautiful, you know. I’ve always thought so. From the moment you so gallantly saved my life.”

Alec smiles widely up at him. “Is this your seduction technique?”

“Well, you pushed me into my bedroom. Felt I had to do something for the evening.”

“Uh huh,” Alec nods, still smiling, and he pushes the fabric off Magnus’ hips with a little help and pulls his tight pants off his legs in a rush as he stands up, throwing them onto the armchair in the corner of the room. And he steps back, exhaling, as he looks down at his boyfriend.

Because he’s naked.

“Wha-?” Alec swallows. “Um, when did? How?”

Magnus laughs gleefully, happy he’s surprised Alec.

“You were too busy paying attention to me and my seduction technique to notice my sudden lack of underwear.”

Magnus sprawls back further on to the bed on his elbows, widening his legs in invitation, and drops his hand to curl around his cock, lazily stroking it.

Alec’s gaze can’t help but follow. He feels like he’s burning from the inside and his heart is pounding far too loudly for him to be the only one who hears it and that’s his boyfriend’s _dick_ , right there, and if he doesn’t touch Magnus soon he might cry.

“Like what you see, shadowhunter?”

The teasing tone of his voice flips Alec’s stomach and Alec growls and breaks, pressing his body over Magnus’ and Magnus immediately wraps himself around him, drawing one leg up to hook around Alec’s calf and kissing him eagerly. His hands are pressed to Magnus’ back and there’s so much skin to touch, Alec doesn’t know where to start.

“Can I...?” Alec trails off uncertainly, pulling back to look at him and Magnus tilts his head, trying to work out what Alec is asking for.  One eyebrow quirks when he understands as Alec moves his fingers.

“You can touch. Whatever you want. I’ll say if I want you to stop.” 

Reassured, Alec sits back on his heels and smooths his palm down Magnus’ chest, over and over again, stroking over muscle, fingertips trailing over a nipple that gets harder under his fingers. He circles it again, watching how Magnus’ chest rises with the motion. He raises his hand and runs his middle finger from Magnus’ chin, over his Adam’s Apple, past the dip of his throat, his sternum, down his stomach, lower each time. He cups the curve of Magnus’ neck and follows the hollow of his collarbones and the ripple of his ribs, reverently touching his hipbone, mouth dry when the inside of his wrist catches the head of Magnus’ cock. It’s wet enough to leave a small mark on his skin and his own dick jumps in his boxers.

He swallows and moves back enough to run his palms over Magnus’ thighs, feeling the muscles twitch when he sweeps his thumbs over the inside of them, the inside of his knees, following the sweep of them to his ankles, incongruously delicate to support such powerful legs. And then Alec takes a deep breath and cups his balls before he curls his hand around the base of Magnus’ erection, eyes fixed on the way it makes his hips shift and his cock pulse in his hand, thick and heavy, contrasting with the soft hair Alec can feel against his knuckles.

It’s such a small gesture, if you thought about it. But it feels like he’s been catapulted into technicolour and everything else has become a drab grey buzz in the background and all he can feel and smell and see is Magnus’ arousal, hot and flushed in his palm, his hips trembling to keep still as Alec strokes him, rapt. 

“I think you’re beautiful,” Alec finally says, his eyes flicking back to Magnus’. That was a mistake. There’s too much in his dark eyes, overwhelming and making Alec’s throat dry up, so he tugs on Magnus’ hand instead and brings it to his mouth.

Magnus makes a whimpering noise and he surges up to kiss Alec again, hard and with none of his usual finesse and it blows through Alec’s body like a sandstorm, hot and rough and without warning. He lets himself be toppled backwards, releasing his hold on Magnus’ body.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus gasps between kisses. “But if I don’t get my hands on you I’m going to go insane.”

Alec sinks into it, the kiss too messy, too much teeth and tongue and not enough air but Alec thinks that if this is sex, why would anyone ever stop having it because it feels _perfect_.  

He stops thinking at all when Magnus shoves his hand down Alec’s boxers and touches him for the first time.

“Oh,” he says brokenly, turning wide, overwhelmed eyes to Magnus. “Oh, I. Ah.”

Magnus shows too much teeth when he grins and bends to nip at Alec’s neck, causing him to arch up off the bed as that somehow gets transmitted straight to his cock, oh, fuck, that’s not fair, not fair at all with how Magnus is jerking him off steadily, twisting his hand a little on the upslide and rubbing against Alec’s hip at the same time, not fair at with how that feels so damn good, on the sweet side of rough with how wet his cock is.

Alec opens his mouth to tell him this but only manages a strangled moan instead - so embarrassing but at least he doesn’t have any spare blood to make him blush.  It doesn’t seem to deter Magnus who whimpers in response, right in Alec’s ear, and that sets him off again, making another noise as he tries to breath properly, his fingers scrabbling to hold the bedclothes tight, trying not to buck too much when it feels like he’s going to pull apart into a million pieces and suddenly he’s spilling with a hoarse cry all over Magnus’ hand and his own underwear.

His blood is a distant roar in his ears and Alec blinks rapidly to clear his vision just in time to watch Magnus swear and take his own cock in his hand, the hand covered in Alec’s come, and stroke himself twice before arching and coming over Alec’s hip and stomach, his eyes never leaving Alec’s.

Alec makes a plaintive noise through his nose. That’s simply not playing fair. How can he ever go to sleep again without seeing that in his head?

Magnus drops onto him panting, pressing his body as close as he possibly can and Alec instinctively holds him, his tongue still stuck to the roof of his mouth, pulling him close as he stops shuddering. He feels blanketed by the warmth of Magnus and the smell of come and sweat, earthy and pleasingly real. His imagination simply isn’t good enough to come up with this and that’s how he knows it’s not a dream.

He grins and tugs Magnus closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Magnus’ eyes are heavy lidded and satisfied when he looks at him, and Alec feels like he should be more grossed out by the fact that he’s slid his messy hand over Alec’s cheekbone to cup his face, but he just feels blissfully solid, like his limbs have been weighed down with water. 

Magnus leans in and kisses him gently. “I.” He clears his throat and Alec wakes up a little because he’s never seen that look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“I meant that to last a little longer. That was a little rushed for your first time. I’m afraid the noises you made were a little too tempting.”

Magnus is embarrassed – that was it, and Alec’s face breaks into a smile that couldn’t possibly be wide enough to show how happy he is.

“That was amazing. Are you kidding? That was.” He blows out a breath. “I can’t. That was perfect, Magnus.” He presses a gentle kiss to Magnus’ mouth. “Seriously.”  

His face lights up and he kisses Alec less softly, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting at the lush fullness of it until Alec whimpers again, too sensitive to get that turned on again so quickly.

“How about we get cleaned up and I’ll make us some drinks?”

“Do we have to leave the bed?”

Magnus laughs. “No, angel, we don’t have to leave the bed.” He waves his hands and Alec’s skin is clean and his underwear is gone, leaving Alec frowning at his body. He feels like pouting. He liked being marked like that, with his boyfriend’s come.

He raises his gaze and finds Magnus looking at him with barely suppressed laughter in his eyes as if he knows exactly what’s going through Alec’s head.

“We don’t have to leave the bed for at least eight hours. And you’re young. There’s a lot we can do in eight hours. I want to take my time with you next round.”

He runs his hand over Alec’s skin, nails dragging over his runes, and leans in closer. “We can make you very messy indeed,” he whispers in Alec’s ear and Alec shivers.

“Um, yeah. Yes. I want that.” He blushes and rises up on his elbows as Magnus starts to leave the bed. 

“Hey, Magnus?”

“Yes, my darling?” The look Magnus gives Alec is so warm it leaves Alec feeling a little dazed.

“I just... I meant it.” He holds Magnus’ gaze. “What I said. You’re not going to lose me.”

Magnus steps back to the bed and brushes Alec’s hair out of his face, his thumb tracing his cheek, his eyes so sincere it hurts Alec’s chest, the good kind of hurt. The fierce kind that he’s going to fight for.

“You’re not going to lose me either.”

 

 


End file.
